kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Dierdre
Dierdre the Priestess is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. She starts at level 4, costs $0.99 on Flash and $2.99 on mobile versions. She is unlocked at stage 10 on the steam version. Skills Primary HOLY LIGHT (active) (cooldown: 6 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): : Healing affects up to 2/3/4 allies, healing them for 20/40/60 (25/50/75 on Steam) life each, with a 10%/20%/30% chance of reviving fallen ones. CONSECRATE (active) (cooldown: 8 seconds) (2/2/3 hero points): : Grants a tower a bonus of 15%/20%/25% damage for 4/8/12 (6/10/14 on Steam) seconds. WINGS OF LIGHT (active) (3/1/1 hero points): : Grants teleportation while blessing allies' armor for 10/20/30 seconds. BLESSED ARMOR (passive) (2/2/2 hero points): : Improves Dierdre's armor rating to low/medium/high. DIVINE HEALTH (passive) (1/2/3 hero points): : Increases Dierdre's life by 30/60/90 points. Secondary * Dierdre has increased regeneration. Base stats Tips and Tricks * Dierdre is a support hero used to block enemies, not to do damage. The more barracks you have, the more useful she will be. * HOLY LIGHT, '''to utilize full of its potential, player should have some barracks, and it's better to group the soldiers at the same place. ** Place many soldiers at the same place, and enjoy the Holy Light. Even if the barracks are at the low level, Dierdre will heal the soldiers, and reviving some. It seems that when Holy Light is activated, '''each fallen soldier has 30% chance of being revived (tier 3), so if many soldiers are dead, Dierdre can act like a " summoner " besides a " healer ". Moreover, this skill recharges very fast, so the soldiers can block and even kill the enemies easily. *** This strategy can be used well at almost situations, even when the player is facing strong or ranged enemies. *** When facing ranged enemies, just move the soldiers to those enemies, or move away, or even making the soldiers become the Meat Shield is fine. *** High level barrack can kill the enemies, but it will take a lot of time, so you can place an Artillery to do some damage. *** When facing enemies which deal splash damage, it's better to let each 3 soldiers confront the enemies, and put the others far enough to take no damage from the attack. The 3 "meat shield" should be the level 3 Barrack or the Knight Templar. ** Holy Light can heal barracks soldiers, Death Knights, reinforcements, skeletons, and skeleton knights but can only revive the former two. ** This skill can help allies survive the Parasyte's attaching longer. ** Even if you don't use the barrack, Holy Light and reinforcements can block the enemies well. ** When soldiers are burned ( by being instant-killed or being killed by the Saurian Blazefang), Dierdre can revive them, but after that they cannot be seen. They are still be able to fight, block as normal soldiers. * WINGS OF LIGHT, '''not only grants Dierdre the ability to teleport but also improves the allies's armor. Those allies will have a blue circle under their foot. ** Once Wings of Light is upgraded, a periodic quick teleport away and back will bless the allies's armor. Note that when Dierdre lanes near an ally which have already had the "blue effect", the duration of the effect will '''not be restored. ** Dierdre is a good companion to Skeletons as her armor buff stacked on top of the Death Knight's buff gives them surprising durability. When affected by both this skill and the Death Knight's buff, a Skeleton will have Medium armor, and a Skeleton Knight will have High armor. ( with 80 HP and High armor, Skeleton Knight can sustain 3,4 or 5 hits from the Gorillon before dying) ** Under the effect of this skill, both the level 3 Barrack and the Knight Templar have High armor, making them become the very good meat shield and blocker. With Wings of Light and Holy Light, the HP they gain is more than the HP they lose, even when they are facing the mighty Gorillon. Each attack from the Gorillon (or each javelin from the Poukai Rider) will do only from 12 to 32 damage. Those soldiers will dead only when facing very strong foes, or facing a groups of ranged enemies. In these cases, Holy Light will heal them and revive them. ** Even the level 1 soldiers, under the effect of this skill, will have Medium armor ( if you already have the fourth upgrade for the barrack). **This lets her move around maps in the Rising Tides campaign and also lets her waste Saurian Brutes' triple-swings. * CONSECRATE 'boosts the damage of the towers. ** Try to position Dierdre directly next to the tower you want to buff, otherwise she will upgrade any tower she wants. ** This skill have a relatively short range, so if the player do not pay attention, this skill will not be activated. ** This skill only affects the damage from normal attack, not the damage from other sources. ** At tier 3, the duration of Consecrate is longer than the cooldown, so sometimes this skill affects 2 towers. Try to do it to increase the effectiveness of the skill. * '''BLESSED ARMOR and DIVINE HEALTH '''make Dierdre become very durable. ** Use her as a blocker or a meat shield if necessary. ** As she has increased regeneration, you can use her to absorb tons of damage, teleport her to a safe place, and she will have a full health bar just after 4 or 5 seconds. **If these are upgraded, don't be afraid to send her against foes like Executioners and Gorillons. Quotes * ''Hallelujah! * For the fallen! * Purification is at hand... * My faithful, join me! * Say your prayers. * (upon death) The Light, it shines... Trivia * 'Dierdre' appears to be a misspelling of the Irish name Deirdre, which was borne by a tragic heroine in Irish mythology. *'''Hallelujah is is a transliteration of the Hebrew word הַלְּלוּיָהּ which is most commonly translated to mean 'praise the Lord'. *'"Purification is at hand"' - A line spoken by a disgruntled employee in The Simpsons episode 'Marge Gets A Job' (Series 4 episode 7). The full line is "I am the angel of death. The time of purification is at hand." *'"My faithful, join me"' - A quote made by the character Chen in Dota 2. *'"For the fallen"' - Possibly related to a poem of the same name written by Laurence Binyon. It's from this poem that the 'Ode of Remembrance' originates, which is used to honour those who died during World War I. Gallery HeroSkill_Diedre_1.PNG|Consecrate HeroSkill_Diedre_2.PNG|Wings of Light HeroSkill_Diedre_3.PNG|Holy Light Category:Heroes